Una sonrisa
by Amores
Summary: Cuando Yuuki les informa que solo los quiere como hermanos a los dos, que van a hacer Kaname Y Zero con todo el amor y deseo que sienten? Un trato y un Kaname que desea ver a Zero sonreír.


**+Una sonrisa+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Pareja: Kaname X Zero.

**Disclaimer:** _El anime y manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino._

Kuran era apasionado como siempre.  
Lo volvía loco de pasión en menos de unos segundos…pero en aquel momento no.  
Tenia tantas cosas en mente.  
-Espera…-Rompió Zero el beso en busca de oxigeno.  
El castaño le miro por un rato y comenzó a marcarle besos en el cuello.  
-Te he dicho miles de veces que no dejes marcas. –Advirtió el ex-humano.  
Kaname le presto muy poca atención a lo que había dicho pero el otro le empujo un poco y se soltó de su agarre.  
-Olvídalo, no tengo ganas –Zero se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su camisa.  
-Como quieras Kiryuu.  
El peliplateado consiguió lo que buscaba y salio de la habitación  
-¡Hey hey Kiryuu! ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas? –Pregunto Aidou por las escaleras  
-No te incumbe.  
-Claro que si, te vi salir de la habitación de Kaname-sama.  
-Aidou…¡quitate de mi camino ahora!  
Realmente tenia un humor de perros y no estaba dispuesto a ser la burla de Aidou.  
-No es para que te pongas así  
-Aidou deja a Kiryuu marcharse, quieres? –Se escucho la voz de Kaname.  
El rubio miro al castaño y en seguida se movió dejándole el camino libre al otro.  
Zero cerro la puerta de un golpe mientras Kaname se dio la vuelta y regreso a su habitación.  
-Ahí pasa algo raro –Le comento a Kain  
-¿Ahora te das cuenta?  
-¿Pero que sera?  
-¿Zero? Ven, la comida ya esta lista.-Grito Yuuki.  
-No estoy sordo…y te advierto que si fuiste tu quien cocino estas muy equivocada si crees que voy a comer eso.  
-Fue Cross-san –Hizo ella un puchero.  
La chica se dio la vuelta guiando asta el comedor.  
Al estar comiendo podía escuchar las palabras de Yuuki y Cross entrarle por una oreja y salirle por la otra.  
-No juegues con la comida, si no quieres guárdala para después.  
-¿Hmm? –Se dio cuenta que jugaba con la pasta.  
-Has estado muy pensativo ¿que te pasa? –Pregunto Yuuki  
-Quizás sea una novia por ahí que tiene a Zero-kun así  
-Si, claro, una novia –Se puso de pie y dejo el plato.  
Kaien y Yuuki se quedaron extrañados.  
El cazador tomo una ducha y al salir se paro de frente al espejo.  
-Esto no es normal –Susurro dejándose caer al suelo.  
Lo sabia. Eso iba a traer problemas. Al principio todo fue dirigido por pura pasión comprimida. Era muy fácil de comprender lo que habían planteado.  
Yuuki había decidido que los amaba a los dos por igual…pero únicamente como hermanos. Eso paso y no sabían que hacer con todo el amor que sentían hacia la chica.  
Llegaron a una solución simple. Harían el amor...como animales. No les importaría nada. No importaría el lugar, orgullo, momento, hora o forma…completamente nada. Lo único que tenían que hacer es deshacerse de todo lo que sentían en brazos del otro.  
-¿Zero?... ¿que haces ahí abajo?  
-Nada –Miro el a la chica.  
-¿Que te pasa Zero?…últimamente no eres tu mismo.  
-No pasa nada, nada de que preocuparse. –Trato de ponerse de pie pero la chica de repente le había acariciado su cuello.  
-¿Y esas marcas? –Se sonrojo.  
-No significan nada. –Le regalo una sonrisa cosa que la impacto.  
-¿Entonces que le pasa? –Pregunto Cross a Yuuki cuando esta regreso donde el.  
-No se…No me dice nada…pero  
-¿Pero que?  
-No olvídalo –Se sonrojo al recordar las marcas de besos en el cuello del chico.  
-¿Kaname?... ¿Kaname-kun?  
-¿Huh? ¿Que decías? –Miro a Ichijou.  
-Que tiene una invitación del consejo.  
-No asistiré  
-Pero…  
-Ichijou…¿por favor me puedes dejar unos minutos a solas?  
-Claro, por supuesto. –Sonrió el rubio.  
Había algo mas. Claro algo mas aparte de lujuria y deseo. Pero era imposible que estuviera enamorado de Kiryuu. De verdad era completamente imposible que llegara a sentir algo parecido al amor hacia el cazador.  
Kaname paso su mano por su cabello. Mentia, era posible…muy posible.  
El rostro de Zero, cada vez que estaba en sus brazos…ese rostro, siempre parecía sufrir. ¿Porque no podía dejar de sufrir por un momento? ¿Que tanto sufrimiento podía soportar Kiryuu? Como deseaba verlo sonreír  
Kaname sacudió su cabeza. No debía de pensar en los sentimientos del otro. El trato había sido claro. No importaba el otro. Solo tu propio placer y nada mas.  
Al día siguiente cuando la clase nocturna tenia que ir a clases, Zero completamente ignoraba a Kuran y este aunque le dolía hizo lo mismo con el asta llegar a la puerta.  
-Es bueno ver que ya no se andan peleando -Comento Yuuki en voz baja.  
Zero solo la miro. Como deseaba que fuera como antes. Simplemente peleas de rivalidad por el corazón de la chica. No, habían cometido un error. No habían elegido la mejor opción y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias.  
-¿Kiryuu? –Se escucho la voz de Kaname por la puerta.  
Zero se acerco a el.  
-Necesitamos hablar.  
Claro, lo sabia, Kuran Kaname fácilmente se aburría de sus juguetes.  
-Cuando quieras –Dijo agresivo.  
Si iban a terminar lo tenían que hacer ya!  
Kaname dirigió su mirada hacia los dormitorios nocturnos.  
-Hmm –Hizo Zero alejándose del otro.  
-Que secreteo es que tienen, he?  
-Es mejor que no nos metamos en eso…y mucho menos tu Aidou –Dijo Ichijou  
-Exacto –Agrego Kain.  
-¿Acaso piensan que soy como ustedes? No, yo averiguare eso sea como sea.  
-¿Que averiguarás Aidou?  
El rubio trago en seco al sentir la mano de Kaname apretándole en el hombro.  
-Porque los cochinos no vuelan  
-Es muy simple.  
-¿Usted sabe la respuesta Kaname-sama?  
-Es obvio, no es porque no tengan alas...es porque no te incumbe, que no vuelan –Sonrió Kaname apretando el hombro asta que hizo un sonido.  
Kuran se alejo y tomo su asiento habitual.  
-Estas mas que advertido Aidou…deja eso. –Susurro Kain  
Zero caminaba sin rumbo por los jardines…después de todo tenia que esperar asta que terminaran las clases nocturnas.  
-¿Zero? ¿Vagueando otra vez?  
-Yuuki realmente no tengo humor para hablar.  
-No tienes que ponerte así…tienes que estar feliz!  
-¿Feliz? ¿Y feliz porque?  
-Esas marcas…son de alguien especial para ti, cierto? Porque dudo que te las dejarías hacer por alguien que no quieres  
-Ve al grano –Se sonrojo.  
-¡Ves! Es alguien especial para ti. Deberías de estar feliz de haber encontrado el amor.  
-No tienes idea –Suspiro Zero dándose por vencido y tomando asiento bajo un árbol  
-Zero realmente estoy feliz por ti. Sabes es lindo verte enamorado –Rio la chica.  
-¿Enamorado?  
-Claro que si…Aveces cierras los ojos y te sonrojas de la nada pero aveces también te he visto al punto de romper en un mar de lagrimas. No deberías de sufrir por amor. Creo que deberías disfrutarlo…Deberías de tener una sonrisa en el rostro!  
-Yuuki, estas mucho mas confundida que yo.  
-Ooh ¿entonces es la confusión que te tienes mal?  
-No quiero hablar de eso con alguien que ni siquiera ha tenido su primer novio.  
-¿Pero si quisieras hablarlo con alguien que confía en ti y te quiere?  
-Yuuki.  
-¿Como es ella? –Realmente quería saber.  
Como deseaba Zero que fuera "ella" todo seria mucho mas fácil ya que nada de eso hubiera pasado. No rivalidad, no desamor, no opciones apresuradas y basadas sobre puro egoísmo  
-Es muy diferente a mi.  
-Los polos opuestos se atraen, bueno eso dice Yori-chan.  
-No tenemos nada en común  
-Claro que debe de haber algo ¿entonces sobre que hablan?  
-Seré directo sobre esto ya que no eres ninguna niña mas. Ella y yo NO hablamos.  
La chica se sonrojo por completo.  
-¿Comprendes ahora? Solo soy su juguete del momento. No debería de sentir nada…pero me confunde que me duela. Eso es lo que pasa.  
-Si lo sabes porque no se lo dices -Jugo Yuuki con una hoja que había caído sobre ella.  
-¿Decirle?  
-Dile Zero-kun. Dile lo que te pasa. Es hora de que hablen.  
Kaname había dicho eso cierto…La cita era para hablar.  
-Jamas pensé algún día decirte esto…pero gracias por el consejo -Acaricio los cabellos de la menor.  
Los minutos parecían horas y Zero daba mil y un vueltas en la habitación del pura sangre.  
Después de un rato mas escucho que la puerta se abría.  
-¿Kiryuu?  
-Si –Dijo confundido.  
¿Debía de seguir el consejo de Yuuki? ¿Pero si le decía que pasaría? ¿Terminaría todo esto así como así?  
-Seiren, no quiero que nos molesten.  
-Si señor. –Cerro ella la puerta.  
Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.  
-¿De que quieres hablar? -Rompió Zero el silencio.  
-¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el trato?  
El peliplateado se sonrojo al ver que el otro se le acercaba.  
-Si, lo recuerdo bien.  
-Creo que deberíamos de olvidar el trato.  
Zero trago en seco…lo sabia! Listo! Estaba bien, solo tenia que marcharse de ahí antes de comenzar a llorar sin ningún motivo.  
El cazador empujo al vampiro a un lado y trato de seguir a la puerta pero fue retenido.  
-No has dicho lo que piensas al respecto  
-Esta bien…esta bien -Mantenía Zero los ojos al suelo.  
Realmente no quería llorar ahí. No quería parecer un tonto que lloraba sin motivo, ya que no tenia motivo. No había un motivo, cierto?  
-¿Seguro? –Tomo Kaname su mentón obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Com…completamente –Dejo que una lagrima recorriera su rostro.  
-¿Kiryuu que puedo hacer para que dejes de hacer ese rostro?  
-Dejarme ir ahora.  
-Acaso no comprendes…tenemos que olvidar el trato porque  
-Estamos confundidos…eso es lo que pasa.-Jalo con fuerza pero no logro soltarse.  
-¿Estas confundido?  
-Maldición Kuran, no se lo que me pasa! Me puedes dejar en paz! Maldición, parezco una chica enamorada por primera vez mientras que tu me tratas como un juguete! -Comenzó a llorar.  
-¿Ves porque tenemos que olvidar el trato? El trato tenia estrictamente prohibido sentir algo uno por el otro.  
-Callate Kuran!  
-Zero –Beso al chico suavemente sobre los labios.  
El cazador expandió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso sentía Kaname algo mas por el? ¿No se había enamorado solo como creía?  
No, no se había enamorado solo y estaba muy feliz de que fuera así.  
-Pero aun seguimos teniendo un gran problema.  
-¿Cual? –Susurro Zero algo sonrojado en brazos de Kaname.  
-Como te haré sonreír…  
-Ya lo lograste, tonto –Se acurrucó un poco mas con una sonrisa en los labios. 


End file.
